A Sniff of Magic
by presidentuziel
Summary: After her doll is enchanted, Twilight tries to get it back from Big Macintosh, but there's something strange going on with him...    Touching up on the chapters for better clarity!
1. The Stolen Doll

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLPFiM and so on so forth, blah blah blah, y'getit.**

**I saw the new episode, and I knew that this had to be written. Today, to illustrate that fanfiction writers are insane, particularly FiM Fanfiction writers. Example by illustration, I suppose.**

**Not that insanity is a bad thing.**

What a fully grown Earth stallion would want with a nerdy doll like Smartypants, Twilight Sparkle would never understand. Spell or not, that was still _her_ childhood doll, and she wanted it back.

Twilight Sparkle knocked on the Apple family's front door, and Applebloom answered. The filly looked up, and gave a smile.

"Oh, hey Twilight! What brings you 'round here? Applejack ain't here," the filly said. Her hair wasn't tied up in a ribbon, unusually, and it was wild at the top, probably in the middle of brushing her hair. Twilight shook her head.

"Actually, I'm here to see Big Macintosh. Is he around?"

Applebloom raised her eyebrow.

"He still has my doll," Twilight sighed, and Applebloom snickered.

"He does? What would he want with that old ugly thang?" Applebloom wondered, "Ah, uh, Ah mean that-"

"Don't even try saving that one," Twilight advised, "Where is he?"

"Ah think he's up in his room. Come to think of it, he's been up there a lot in the last coupla days…Come on in, I'll go an' git him for yah."

Twilight Sparkle took a step inside, and looked around, realizing she'd never actually been inside Applejack's home before. To her surprise, it was rather neat. There was an armoire with glass doors showing off a nice set of china. There were family photos _everywhere._ She was pretty sure their sitting room was _built _out of portraits of family members. The dining room table was absolutely huge, and spotless to boot. Somepony here liked keeping things neat and clean. Definitely not Applejack, anyway. That said, everything seemed to be practical. A lot of the things sitting around were completely unknown to Twilight, but were likely used more often than she would think.

Twilight was studying a strange tool that she was doing her best to try and understand its function, when she realized that somepony was standing next to her. Twilight rotated her head slowly, listening to Granny Smith's laborious breathing right in her ear. It was, honestly, kind of gross to listen to, but she wore a pleasant smile anyway.

"It's a nut cracker," Granny Smith croaked. Oh, god, why did Twilight Sparkle think of Granny Smith's voice like that…What a morbid thing to think…

"A what?"

Granny Smith picked up the V-shaped metal object, picked out a walnut, held the object in her mouth while squeezing the walnut, and bit down. The walnut cracked under the pressure, producing the nuts inside. Granny Smith discarded the walnut shell into a separate bowl, and then munched on the nuts after replacing the nutcracker into its place.

"We Earth Ponies don't have fancy magic or wings to solve our problems, so we find other ways, like nutcrackers," Granny Smith explained, "Potholders, even harnesses were invented by Earth ponies, down to the simple wheel so that we could live up to the standards of everypony else. Though the things I've seen Unicorns do with wheels and gears and pulleys, that's something else. The mechanics behind coil watches were invented by Earth ponies, but the mechanics are too small for all but the most precise of tools."

Granny Smith smiled.

"My father thought that Earth Pony ingenuity made us better than everypony else, but I've seen the same kind of creativity from all kinds of people, ponies and beyond."

Twilight Sparkle realized that Granny Smith was elderly-Not that she hadn't realized that she was old, but she never thought of the kind of wisdom she could learn from Granny Smith.

"I'd love to hear about it sometime!"

"Oh, well, then why don't you stay for some warm cider? I'll start the kettle," the old mare started hobbling towards the kitchen.

"Oh, you don't have-"

"Nonsense! Any friend of Applejack is welcome here!" Granny Smith declared.

"Well, in that case, let me help you," Twilight Sparkle insisted, "You take a seat."

"Oh, why, thank you dear!" Granny Smith took a seat in the small table in the kitchen. Twilight Sparkle found the kettle and the cider easily enough. Granny Smith pointed out to the cups,a nd Twilight pulled out four, knowing that eventually Big Macintosh and Applebloom were going to come downstairs eventually. She started the stove, and realized it was a gas stove. Twilight lowered her horn to the stove.

"Twilight-"

Twilight sent out a light spark, and the stove ignited with a pleasant 'Poof!' noise. Granny Smith seemed like she was about to duck for cover.

"What? You thought I was going to blow up the house?" Twilight giggled, "Not all of my magic goes _completely_ overboard. I've learned control."

Granny Smith relaxed, "Of course, dear. Applejack's told me just how powerful you are. Enough to catch the Princess's attention! You must tell me about that!"

Twilight poured the cider into the kettle carefully, and set it on the stove.

"I'd love to!"

Twilight started telling Granny Smith the story of how she got her cutie mark. She'd just gotten to the point where they'd wheeled out Spike's egg, when she noticed that Applebloom and Big Macintosh still hadn't come downstairs.

"Granny Smith, I would hate to impose, but I was really hoping to get my old doll back, and I haven't heard Applebloom since she went to go speak with Big Macintosh about it. Would you mind if I went upstairs and see what's going on?"

"Oh, not at all! Big Macintosh has kept himself holed up in his room anyway for too long anyway. My, such manners!"

Twilight climbed the stairs, calling for Applebloom. The yellow Filly appeared at the top of the stairs, looking very annoyed.

"He jus' won't come out, no matter what I do or say! I kicked down his door usuing my ka-ra-tae, and he picked me up bah the ribbon an' tossed me out! Somethin' weird is goin' on here, Twilight!"

"Well, let me try," Twilight offered, and Applebloom led her to Mac's bedroom door.

"Big Macintosh? It's Twilight Sparkle. May I come in?"

There was a long pause. Twilight listened as Big Macintosh rushed around his bedroom, tripping over stuff.

"U-yup," she finally heard, and Twilight opened the door. The room was _totaled._ The bed was tossed and the bookshelf had fallen over, scattering all of Big Macintosh's technical books all over the place. Twilight Sparkle took a glance at one of the books: _Livestock Peoples' Rights_. Another was _Growing Organic._ All of the books, it seemed, were related to farming, which made sense.

"So, uh, what brings you 'round here, Twilight?" Big Macintosh asked. He stood strait and stiff, pursing his lips.

"Well, I was hoping to get my doll back, Big Macintosh. I saw you run off with it the other day. I've had Smartypants since I was a filly…"

"Ah, uh, Ah don't have no doll," Big Macintosh insisted.

"Yes you do!" Applebloom said, "Ah saw you playin' with it last ni-"

Big Macintosh shoved his hoof into Applebloom's mouth, smiling sheepishly at Twilight. The unicorn was not impressed.

"Come on, Big Macintosh, cough it up. Where's Smartypants?"

"Ah told you, there ain't no doll here," he declared once again. His eyes darted to his closet, which had been closed and locked shut. She didn't even have to follow his gaze to know that's where he'd stashed the doll. Applebloom tried yelling through the sizable hoof in her mouth. Twilight sighed.

"Fine. Whatever. Eventually, you're going to get bored with it, and I'll be back for it. Applebloom and I are having hot cider with Granny Smith. You are welcome to join us," she told him, and stormed out of the room, followed by Applebloom, closing the door behind them. She paused, listening through the door. Big Macintosh paused, and started thumping around. She heard him talking affectionately, but couldn't make out what exactly he was saying. She sighed loudly, and stormed down the stairs. If Big Macintosh wanted to obsess over that old rag of a doll, that was his problem. Twilight Sparkle was having plenty of fun with Granny Smith and Applebloom! Still, it nagged at her that Macintosh was still obsessing over the doll…Was the spell still in it? Celestia had been pretty thorough…Talking to, and listening to, Granny Smith eased her concerns, and she was able to push them out of the back of her mind.

Eventually, Applejack returned from the stand in town, and was delighted to see Twilight, and offered to have Twilight over for dinner.

"After all, you've spent all day here anyway, keepin' mah kin company when I couldn't, and Big Macintosh, well, won't…"

"Oh, I couldn't, I've imposed enough as it is-"

"Nonsense!" Granny Smith spoke before Applejack could, "We would love to have you. Just help with the dishes, and we'll call it even."

Twilight accepted the offer, and mostly just kept out of the way while Applejack and Granny Smith started baking. To her surprise, it wasn't all apples, but included a variety of vegetables ranging from corn to potatoes and vegetables she'd never heard of. She had been sure Okra was a talk show host…

When they were finished cooking, it was a feast to behold, to be sure. Twilight did have a few tasks to help out, and found that they had a lot of food storage containers like mason jars. She also thought of all the storage facilities they had on the farm, and asked Applejack about it.

"Well, y'see, we grow most of our own food right here on the farm. We don't go to the grocery store, since we're the ones who supply them!"

Applejack opened up the pantry, revealing a large number of mason jars and containers.

"Y'see, we can't be cookin' every night 'cuz there's so much work to be done. So we'll cook once, maybe twice a week, then we eat the leftovers all week!"

"And I have the same lunch every day every week becuz of it," Applebloom harrumphed.

Applejack rolled her eyes with a smile, then checked the pot; it was done, so she trotted up to the bottom of the stairs and yelled, "big Macintosh, it's tahm for supper!"

There was no response.

"Ah SAID, it's DINNERTAHM! Soup's on! Come on, Big Macintosh, we got company over!"

Still nothing.

"Fahn!" she huffed, and went back to the kitchen. Twilight was setting all the utensils and plates down.

"Should I set the table for Big Macintosh, too? I mean, he might come down later…"

"Yeah, might as well. If nothin' else we can keep the plate out fer him so he knows what he missed," Applejack said, and went to set the table. As per usual with the Apple family, dinner was fantastic. Granny Smith kept their attention with different stories about people she'd met, places they'd been. Eventually, it was well past sundown, and Applebloom had fallen asleep on the couch. Twilight took that as her cue to go home.

She realized that she'd left Spike at home without telling him she was going to be gone, and galloped home, where she found Rarity stepping out of the library.

"Rarity! What are you doing here?"

"Well, when you never came home, Spike came looking for you, and I roped him into doing a few chores for me," Rarity admitted, "He fell asleep while helping Sweetie Bell with her singing practice, so I brought him home for you. I hope you don't mind me letting myself in…"

"Oh, not at all, thank you for looking after him for me! I went to Applejack's to get, uh, get something one of them had borrowed, and ended up staying all day there," Twilight laughed. Rarity nodded.

"Yes, Granny Smith makes the best hot cider, doesn't she?"

"I didn't want to say anything while I was there, but I know what you mean, it was DELICIOUS!" Twilight agreed, "Anyway, thank you SO much for looking after Spike. I've got to do some reading before I go to bed myself. Oh, I am going to be swamped tomorrow…"

"It was no problem, he more than made up for it with all his help. Have a nice night!" Rarity skipped away, and Twilight did everything she could do to be quiet as she crept back into the library and started doing some of her reading. Big Macintosh's behavior nagged at Twilight in the back of her mind, and she couldn't keep her concentration.

"Owlicious? Could you get me the book on side effects of spells?" she asked of the bird, and it obediently swooped over, and brought back the book. Twilight ended up reading that book for waaay longer than she intended, but something did catch her eye. It wasn't an effect of a spell, like most of the maladies listed there, but rather a condition: Magic addiction. Some ponies would develop a dependency when exposed to strong magic if they weren't normally around it, and their behavior slowly became obsessive.

As she slipped into bed, Twilight wondered what she would have done in years past before she'd met her friends. She couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of her becoming convinced that every single action Big Macintosh took was somehow linked to an addiction hat wasn't there. Still, his behavior was extraordinarily odd, and as she drifted off to sleep, Twilight really hoped that she hadn't done something to seriously hurt Big Macintosh…

**Rewritten for better flow!**


	2. Rescuing Big Macintosh

Twilight Sparkle became really, really busy the next day since all the things she wanted to do were skipped over since she spent the day at the Apple's farm. Because of this, she was unable to do more research and observe Big Macintosh's behavior. At the end of the day, she sat down to catch up on her reading, but the article she'd read about magic addiction just danced around in her brain, and she couldn't concentrate as a result. Spike was fast asleep, and Owlicious was out hunting (hopefully none of Fluttershy's friends.) She didn't think anypony would mind if she indulged herself. Twilight summoned the book to her room, and started reading.

_Magical Maladies and Injuries_, Naturally Occurring Magical Disorders. Magic addiction. Magic addiction is a condition where the afflicted pony develops a biological dependency on consuming magic. Some magic addictions can be triggered through exposure to incredible amounts of magic they are exposed to in a short time span. In comparison, Magic _Resistance_ occurs when an individual is exposed to large amounts of _residual_ magic, if that magic does not somehow strip away their immune system.

Magic addiction is most common in Earth ponies, since all Unicorns have magic resistance, and Pegusi, since they use magic as well as physical exertion to fly, develop magical immunities over time. Zebra are known to become afflicted, as well, and have many superstitions regarding magic as a result, as well as natural cures and remedies. Since Earth Ponies normally are not exposed to magic throughout their lives, they have no immunity, and so the shock of magic to their system forces the body to overcompensate.

The lack of magic itself does not cause physical or mental deterioration unto itself, except in a few special situations. Instead, the condition is when the body _thinks_ it needs magic in order to function, and without it, the victim's brain will begin to start believing that it is not meeting all of its body's needs, and will begin storing energy and nutrients. This can cause obesity and decay of muscle tissue.

"Uh oh…" Twilight muttered.

Should the victim have some kind of source for the magic, eventually, the addiction will become an immunity. However, if the magic is not sufficient, it may end up causing cancerous tumors.

"Oh, no…"

The book went on to list different ways that magic addiction manifested, and different causes, as well. Near as Twilight could tell, Big Macintosh had-might have, she corrected herself-gotten exposed to the Doll's enchantment. Since Big Macintosh has spent his entire life on his farm without exposure to large amount of magic, save for Discord, his body had no idea how to use the exposure, and overcompensated. Now that he had the doll, he was feeding his body's addiction. The book recommends simple magical therapy that would leave Big Macintosh with a magical immunity, but that as much information be gathered as possible first.

Since the charm spell had been dispelled, Twilight guessed, the spell's power had greatly decayed, and Big Macintosh took the doll, still feeling the spell because he'd developed the addiction. Big Macintosh was only one of the first ponies to have been exposed. She wondered who else in town were going to end up displaying symptoms? Oh, this was piling up an otherwise perfectly normal day! Frustrated, she tossed the book onto the ground up, and shoved her head into her pillow. The 'BAM!' of the slamming book startled Spike, and he jumped a foot in the air

"I'LL DEFEND YOU RARITY!" he yelped, looked around, then passed out again. That night, Twilight dreamed of a tumor-riddled Big Macintosh, barely able to move because of the huge growth he was toting around on his back. Then she imagined the same thing happening to the Mayor and all the other Earth Ponies that had been afflicted with her spell. When she finally awoke, it had not been a restful sleep. She'd been tossing and turning all night, and woke up still tired. After breakfast, she opted for a morning nap, and awoke an hour later, with Spike already up and going about his chores. Owlicious was asleep in his nest in the tree. She had such good friends and assistants. When she stumbled down the stairs, she handed Spike a gemstone, which he was quite thankful for.

"You've been such a good friend, Spike. I really do mean that," she said, nuzzling him on the cheek.

"Aw, shucks, thanks, Twilight," he gloated, his mouth full of gemstone. Twilight vowed to check up on Big Macintosh again today, and packed some essentials she knew she would need, including the book that had the information on the subject. She was familiar with the therapies used to cure Magic Addiction, but they were not easy. She hoped that Big Macintosh would be up for them if he needed them. Then again, she hoped the same of herself. Twilight could just call one of her teachers in Canterlot and find somepony who specialized in that sort of thing, but this was also her mistake, and she wanted to fix it herself. On the other hoof, was that the right thing to do? Wouldn't it be better to consult somepony who is a professional in this field of study, and let them handle it? But wouldn't that be intrusive? After all, Twilight Sparkle was a friend! But she was also responsible! How could he trust her to cure him if she caused it in the first place? That was a display of lack of foresight and incompetence as it was! Twilight **was** a magical professional, though, she was **more** than qualified for this.

"Twilight, are you going outside, or are you going to just stand there fretting about something?" Spike asked her, and Twilight just about jumped out of her horsehoes.

"Yes! Right! Of course! Outside! To do all those things I have to do today!" Twilight declared, and Spike sighed.

"Twilight, you're getting yourself worked up again!" he insisted, rubbing her on the shoulder, "Whatever is bothering you, even if it is important and dangerous and difficult…"

That wasn't helping…

"_You can handle it, Twilight._ Of that I am as sure that I'm your Number One assistant. Now giddyup and git it done!"

"You're right, Spike!" Twilight declared rearing up, now confident, "I'm the best! That's why Princess Celestia taught me! I can do this! I'm ready! I'm!"

She trotted to the kitchen, pulled out a box, and nibbled on a sugarcube.

"In need of a courage pick-me-up," she admitted when Spike came in to see why she had stopped pepping herself up. She gave Spike a nuzzle.

"Thanks, Spike. I needed that little pep talk more than you know. Now, I'm off!"

Twilight went off to go find her friends, and see what was going on in town. Ponyville seemed pretty quiet overall today, but nothing really out of the ordinary. Twilight spotted Pinkie Pie hop, skip, and jumping along.

"Pinkie!" she called out, trotting over.

"Oh, hi, Twilight! Beautiful day today isn't it? I was going to go see what Rainbow Dash was doing, and see if she wanted to pull some pranks! Wanna come?"

"Oooohhhh, Pinkie, that is soooo tempting," Twilight admitted, "But I'm actually very busy today."

Pinkie rolled her eyes, "You always say that! Come on, whatever you're doing can't be _that_ important!"

"Actually, I think it is. You know, you might be able to help me, Pinkie. You know everypony in Ponyville, right?"

"Yep-er-oonie!"

"Well, I need to ask a favor. Has anypony been acting out of the ordinary? You know, for ponies from Ponyville? Anypony that was affected by my spell a few days ago, on my doll?"

"Hmm…yep!"

"Yep?" Twilight's ears hung low.

"Big Macintosh hasn't been coming out of his room except to sneak meals, or so Applejack tells me. And Bon Bon's been _smothering_ Lyra. And the Mayor has been eating a lot of chocolate…More than usual…"

"Oh, great…" Twilight sighed, "Well, if you could spread the word to them, I'd like to take a look, and make sure they're all right. I think my spell has had some…Unfortunate consequences. But you don't have to worry about Big Macintosh, I've got that covered."

"Oki doki Loki!" Pinkie Pie chirped.

"And save a prank or two for me to be in on, okay? I'll try to make it if I can," she said, "But I can't promise."

"I'll let Rainbow Dash know. I've got some you might really like, too!"

"Thank you SO much, Pinkie. You just might have saved everypony a lot of trouble and pain," Twilight assured her, and trotted off to go find Applejack. Just as Twilight suspected, she was out bucking Apples all by herself, obviously frustrated and tired.

"Hi, Applejack!" Twilight called out.

"Oh! Twilight! Thank goodness yer here!" Applejack replied, "Ah really need help with some of these apples. Big Macintosh has been holed up in his room, and won't come out except to eat or go to the bathroom! The whole upstairs is starting to stink and the work is pilin' up! I might have to hire a farmhand if he don't get outta this spell!"

"Well, I think a spell just might be the problem," Twilight admitted, and she explained her thoughts to Applejack.

"Honestly, I didn't want to jump to conclusions, but the symptoms are all consistent with what I've read. I did some comparing to other, similar conditions, but Magic Addiction seems to fit the most. I can't help but feel that this is my fault…"

"Well, it's good of you to offer to help," Applejack said, "Ah can't talk for Big Macintosh, but if you want to have a look at him, be mah guest."

Twilight looked around the orchard.

"Need help with the apples first?"

"You have NO idea."

After helping Applejack with her duties on the farm, which didn't take too long, they went to the house and had some juice to relax. Applebloom came home, rushed up to her room, and rushed back downstairs.

"Hah Applejack, Hah Twilight. I'm off to play with Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell," Applebloom declared, rushing in and out like a rocket.

"We've all been tryin' to stay outta the house since Macintosh has bin like this," Applejack said, "Granny Smith is out playin' checkers with her friends. Ah been keepin' busy on the farm,a nd Applebloom has been comin' up with excuses for bein' out. Ah don't think it's doin' Big Macintosh any favors."

"Mind coming up with me, then?"

Applejack nodded, and they climbed the stairs. Oh, it was starting to stink…Twilight walked up to Big Macintosh's room,a nd knocked on the door.

"Big Macintosh? It's Twilight Sparkle and Applejack. We want to talk to you."

"Go away," they heard.

"Macintosh, we want to help you. You're ill."

"Ah'm fine!"

Twilight looked to Applejack, frowning.

"Big Macintosh, I'm coming in. Please, step away from the door."

"Ah said go!"

Twilight Sparkle opened the door anyway, and the full blast of the smell hit them both. There was red hair everywhere, and Big Macintosh was missing matches of fur. Big Macintosh obviously hadn't showered in days, and neither of them wanted to guess what he'd been doing in here. He was cuddling with the doll in the corner.

"Git out!" he snarled.

"Oh, Macintosh, this is all my fault…"

"Ah'm happy!" he announced, "Happy! Happy! Ha-a-a-appe-hee-hee…"

He started to cry.

"What are we gonna do, Twilight?" Applejack asked.

"I…I have an idea," she said, "I'd like you to follow us if it works. I'm not sure where we'll go, though…I'll have to bring him to the library until I can think of somewhere else to bring him. But I can take care of this easier from there, is that OK?"

"Anything is better than this, Twilight," Applejack admitted.

"Big Macintosh, I want you to look right at me," Twilight said. Her horn started to glow, pulsing with magical energy. Big Macintosh became transfixed, and dropped the doll. Twilight backed away, and Big Macintosh followed her as she led him out of the house.

"Oh, you stink…" she almost gagged, "Forget the library we're going to the spa…"


	3. A Warm Bath

**Okay, so it seems people REALLY liked this. I went and gamed for three hours, came back, and I have three reviews. Most of my other fanfictions take a month to get that many. Here's Chapter 3 then. Also, the point of this fic was to push out one as quickly as possible about the latest episode after the latest episode, and reflect how this fanon is absolutely insane.**

**This point has been illustrated with said reviews. This is going to be fun.**

Twilight Sparkle eased into the bath, and moaned. Oh, this felt gooood, and she was grateful that she didn't have to keep sparking magic to get Big Macintosh to follow. Aloe and Lotus had magical bath oils, soaps, and shampoos that were able to get Big Macintosh's addiction to a tolerable level for him, not to mention scrub the stink out of him. Twilight couldn't help but feel guilty by indulging herself as well, but she _so needed this. _She was in eyesight of Big Macintosh's spa therapy as it was, and he was melting beneath the masseuse's hooves, the magical oils doing their thing. This was going to be expensive, she knew that, but Twlight had caused this problem, and she was going to help him get over it!

"Now, remember, he doesn't leave without me," she instructed them, "He's a danger to himself and possibly others if he goes off by himself. I've got to start him on a therapy, and this is a great start."

"Y-y-y-ou ca-a-a-n-n s-s-s-a-a-a-y-y-y th-a-a-a-t a-a-g-i-i-i-n-n-n," Big Macintosh agreed from across the room, quite enjoying himself.

"I am glad you brought him when you did," Aloe said.

"If you hadn't, he could have developed some serious hoof and skin problems," Lotus explained.

"Possibly permenantly!" they chimed together. Twilight found herself wishing Spike was here so she could give him instructions, but she couldn't leave Big Macintosh alone…

"…So I told her, 'Pants, with _that_ saddle? Are you _trying_ to discredit me?'" Twilight heard Rarity's voice.

"Oh my!" Fluttershy replied. Oh no, it must be their weekly spa treatment! Wait! Rarity was a unicorn!

Twilight leaped out of the bath, and trotted over.

"Oh, hello, Twilight! If I had known you were going to be here I would have come over sooner!" Rarity said when she spotted Twilight.

"Well, it was sort of a spur of the moment kind of thing," Twilight said sheepishly, "Anyway, while you're here, I have a lot of preparations to make back at the library, and I can't risk leaving him alone. While you're here, would you please look after Big Macintosh?"

"I'm sorry?" Rarity didn't seem to comprehend.

"I think he's got a Magic Addiction. If he starts showing signs again, just start charging your horn, and he'll start following you around. I'll take him off your hooves as soon as I get the library ready. Please, this is a bit of an emergency, he could be seriously hurt."

"Yes, of course! We've got this covered. You do what you need to do."

"Thank you SO much, Rarity. Make sure they don't take him off the magical treatments, otherwise he'll start getting needy. Other than that, just talk to him. He hasn't had anypony to talk to for days."

"We've got this handled," Fluttershy assured her, "Go!"

"Thank you SO much!" Twilight said, and she trotted off. She entered the library.

"Oh, hi, Twilight!" Spike called out, "Did you get everything done?"

"Not even close. In fact we've got even more to do. Spike, I need you to pull out the other mattress. Clear the study of everything."

"Everything?"

"ABSOLUTELY everything. How's the fridge?"

"Uh, we need to go shopping…"

"Good, because we're going to have somepony living here for a while until I can get him cured."

"Huh?"

"Big Macintosh has a Magical Addiction, BIG time. I'm not leaving him alone until he's beaten this. Now, I'd like to get a bookshelf for him to use. I don't want him smuggling anything dangerous for him to snuggle with. Anything magical we're going to need to keep an eye on. That means my chemistry sets, all of my artifacts and catalysts…Your gemstones…"

"You and me," Spike pointed out.

"I think Big Macintosh will be able to resist snuggling with you in your sleep," Twilight deadpanned.

"Well, it's not _me_ I'm worried about," he shot back, and Twilight rolled her eyes. She looked around, and took a couple of pillows, and enchanted them.

"There. Now he'll have a constant source, until I can think of something better."

"I'm confused, aren't we supposed to be getting him _off_ of magic?"

"No, we want his body to get used to having magic being put into his system, so it can learn what to do with it, and learn that it isn't a need. He'll build up a natural tolerance, and then his body will know what to do when exposed to magic. There are other therapies I can apply, but exposure to lots of magic over time is the best thing for him. Otherwise, his body might start to decay if he doesn't get any, or become cancerous if he gets only a little."

"So…We're going to bombard him with magical energy, the thing that caused his addiction in the first place?"

"Spike, when he gets enough, he's _fine._ It's like being hungry. All you can think about is eating until it's gone. Then you're all right. Only his body doesn't know it doesn't need to consume magic, and won't until it's built a resistance."

"Oh…I still don't get it."

"It's all right, we're just going to have more chores than usual, it all," she told him.

"As if we aren't busy as it is…" he complained, and Twilight gave him a glare.

"Get to work," she ordered, and Spike scampered off. She looked at everything she needed to do, and thought, _Spike can't do all of this himself. And so long as he's getting the right exposure to magic, he's his normal self. We can get Big Macintosh to help us with this, and take him off of Rarity and Fluttershy's hooves sooner than I thought we could!_

"All right, Spike, keep working, I'm going to go get Big Macintosh," she instructed without hearing Spike's complaints. She trotted back to the spa, where Big Macintosh had been locked in a room with Rarity and Fluttershy as magical smoke filled the room. Twilight was carrying the enchanted pillow.

"Thank you SO much, girls, I really do appreciate this. Big Macintosh, how are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank ye very much, Twilight," he said, the first normal thing he's spoken since this ordeal had started.

"Well, I'm going to take you back to the library. We'll get you over this, Big Macintosh, I promise."

"Do I have to go? I kinda like it in here…"

"Well, with all these mares giving you all this attention, I'm not surprised," Rarity teased, and Mac just smiled. Twilight rolled her eyes, and then bucked the pillow into the air a bit so he could see it.

"Doesn't pillow look comfortable, Big Macintosh?'

"Ay-uh, uh, ayup."

"Well, if you follow me, I'll let you rest on it."

"Real comfortable pillow…"

"Soft in all the right places, firm where it matters."

"Nestle 'n cuddle…"

Twilight shook the pillow, coaxing him out of the aroma room.

"And there's more where this came from. If you follow me, I'll show you everything," she told him, and he started to follow her. She realized that everypony was looking at them, and without context…

"I-um…He really likes his pillows," she explained with a smile, and with all eyes still upon her, she crept out of the spa, followed by the entranced Big Macintosh, and she was sure she was glowing red as proportionate to as embarrassed as she felt. She had to keep a few steps ahead of Big Macintosh to prevent him from trying to grab the pillow. She could only imagine what this scene looked like to everypony else, as she kept Big Macintosh's attention as he followed, nipping at her flank as they went to the library where she lived…_Oh, Celestia, help_ me…

Twilight was as red as Mac with her blushing when they finally arrived at her home, and she tossed Big Macintosh the pillow once they were inside. He immediately took to it, and put it on his back, seemingly relieved in having it on his body.

"Now, Big Macintosh…Do you understand what's happening to you? You've got a Magic Addiction. Your body needs to be exposed to a lot of magic. It's going to take time, but eventually you're going to build up a resistance, and the need will go away."

Big Macintosh nodded, taking a look around the library.

"So until then, I can't let you leave here unsupervised. In fact, I can't let you stay here unsupervised either. Not until I'm sure you've beaten his, okay?"

Big Macintosh's jaw tightened, and he nodded. He looked to the pillow, and winced.

"Ah can't even be me…"

"It's okay, Big Macintosh. We're going to get through this. Keep the pillow where it is, and we have some work to do. I have a room for you. You'll get all the magic you need while you're here, and the work should keep your mind off of things. I can enchant your harness, too, so you can go back to working on the farm, as well. Applejack REALLY needs help. We'll get you settled in, and you'll be feeling better in no time at all."

Big Macintosh just nodded, and went to work. Twilight started writing up a grocery list. It was an awful lot to ask of Spike to handle the amount of groceries they would need, but hopefully somepony would help him out. Twilight started working on a spell that would, when she cast it later tonight, would essentially lock Big Macintosh in his room, which had an attached bathroom. It would also give off magic, which she was sure he would enjoy.

"Spike, why don't you give Big Macintosh the chance to customize his room, and start on the shopping," she instructed, handing him the list and some money, "Now, you don't have to do it all at once, but if you can get somepony to help you, that would go a long way. I would give you the rest of the day off after that, but I have the feeling that we've got even more work to do after that. I **promise **I'll make it up to you, Spike."

"I've got it," he insisted, taking the list, "We're going to have a full pantry and fridge, don't you worry. Need Owlicious?"

"No, I can manage if you need him."

"Thanks, Twilight! Owlicious, c'mon, let's go shopping!" Spike called out, and the two fleeted out of the library. This gave Twilight the chance to start thinking. Bon Bon was starting to show symptoms, as well, if Pinkie Pie's rumor was correct, so…Some enchanted chocolates might do just the trick! And it would work for Big Macintosh, as well. Though, she didn't exactly want to be getting into this without knowing exactly what she was doing, so she took a look at the book, and who wrote it. Hopefully she would be able to find some names of somepony that would be able to help her, and she could consult with on Big Macintosh's progress.

"How's this?" he asked while she was taking notes. She trotted over, and was very impressed. It looked like a proper bedroom. He'd even set up the bookshelf.

"It looks fantastic, Big Macintosh! I think you'll be very comfortable here. Well, insofar as it will make things easier on you. I just wanted to say how sorry I am about this…I didn't even think of what kind of effects my spell might have had on others, not to mention casting it in the first place for ALL the wrong reasons…I did this to you, and I'm going to make sure you get over it."

"Applejack was right," Big Macintosh said. He looked to her and smiled, "You are a good friend. I do appreciate you doin' this for me, an' thinkin' about th' farm an' all. That's mighty nice of you."

"Well, like I said, I caused this, so I'm going to make sure that you get through it. Now, I'm going to consult a professional and look up all the legal stuff, but, like I said, I can't let you leave or stay without a unicorn present, okay? You're going to be all right, Big Macintosh. I promise."


	4. Chocolates

Spike returned, flanked by Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders, all carrying groceries. Twilight couldn't help but smile at the sight. She had great friends.

"We're not expecting Grocery Bagger Cutie Marks, but we thought that helping Applebloom's big brother was just the right thing to do," Scootaloo explained, with Rainbow Dash picking up the bags out of Scootaloo's saddle and putting them on the counter. Spike and Owlicious started putting the food away in record speed. Big Macintosh was apologizing to his siblings, who felt no offense about his actions, since he was almost literally not himself. Applebloom noted (out loud) that he sure did smell better.

With a fully stocked pantry and refrigerator, Twilight Sparkle was ready to tackle this problem head-on now. She had her normal duties, of course, but now she had a bit of a roommate. Twilight insisted that her friends stay for dinner, and the Apples were more than happy to help with the cooking. With all the food they'd prepared, they had enough leftovers for the rest of the week, already prepared, and for that, Twilight found herself more grateful than she thought she would: That eliminated a good deal of cooking. Of course, since Big Macintosh was an Apple, he knew how to cook to no less skill than Applejack, so Twilight knew what one of his chores were going to be.

When everypony left, Twilight knew it was time for bed, and really didn't like the idea of sealing Big Macintosh in his room…Every night…But she also knew that she couldn't risk him wandering off in search for magic, especially when he could get all the magic he needed right here in the library.

"Now, I'm going to have to seal you in," she explained to him, "If you try passing through the door or window, you'll encounter a forcefield, and if you touch it, it will wake me up, so I'll know if you try something. I'm really sorry, but I'm afraid that's how it will have to be for a while. If you need anything, though, just touch the field. I'll come and check up on you. Tomorrow we'll go and get your books from your room."

"Ah don't like the idea of bein' locked up…" he admitted.

"Well, it's only for the night, and is it any worse than what you did to yourself?" she asked him, and he shook his head.

"I 'spose not…Mind if I find mahself a book to read from your library?"

"No, not at all, go right ahead!"

Big Macintosh went through the books for at least an hour before picking one, and headed to bed with it. Twilight Sparkle concentrated on the imprisonment spell, and let it go, sealing Big Macintosh in his bedroom. She and Spike could go in and out, but Big Macintosh was stuck there until it was dispelled.

"Again, I am so sorry about all of this. We'll get you feeling better soon, I promise," she re-iterated.

"G'night, Twilight," he told her with a half-smile.

"Good night, Big Macintosh."

Her dreams were a lot more pleasant that night. She dreamed of chocolates…

At sometime in the middle of the night, Twilight was alerted to the forcefield being touched, and she dragged herself out of bed to see what it was. Big Macintosh had gotten out of bed, and was sleeping against the door, touching the forcefield. Twilight tapped him on the shoulder.

"Big Macintosh…"

He stirred, and gave her a sleepy look.

"You're sleeping on the forcefield. It woke me up. Get off of it," she instructed, and he re-adjusted himself. Now he was just next to it. Good enough. She doubted that Big Macintosh would even remember getting out of bed. At least he was getting more magic exposure this way. She figured that it might be a good idea to move his bed closer to the door, so that he didn't have to get up to get the effects. Twilight yawned, and went back to bed, where her dreams took a darker turn. She imagined herself having to look after Big Macintosh for the rest of their lives…

Despite the bad dream, she still was fairly well rested. She was going to bring Big Macintosh to get his things from his home, and have him do some of his chores. She also decided that it would be a good idea to try and talk to Lyra and see what was happening with the Mayor. She walked down the stairs, and dispelled the forcefield. Big Macintosh had gotten up and was sleeping in his bed again. The removal of the forcefield woke him up.

"It's morning," she told him, "I'm going to make breakfast."

Breakfast was some oats, fruit, and a few flowers, more for Big Macintosh since he had a big day ahead of him. She made sure to put a simple magic enhcnatment into the food that would help with his digestion, as well as give him additional magic. Twilight was sure that with how much magic she was going to expose him to, he was going to build up that resistance in no time at all. Big Macintosh seemed to genuinely enjoy the meal, and was quite relaxed. Spike had a list of chores to do, and she left him with that. If he finished them all, he was welcome to take the rest of the day off, but they did have a lot to do. Twilight quietly wondered if she was going to end up overworking the poor dragon…

Big Macintosh was walking with the pillow on his back again, doing his best to resist checking out every little magical thing he passed by. Twilight gave the pillow an extra boost, and that really helped. It seemed that big Macintosh's willpower was slowly returning ever so slightly. He seemed conscious that he had a problem now, in comparison to just the day before, where he was coddling Smartypants-Which Twilight realized she still needed to get back…She was going to put a concentrated dispel, and lock it away. She didn't want to see that doll for quite some time.

Twilight realized that she was getting strange looks from everypony they passed, and she remembered the day before. Oh, no, not this again…

Big Macintosh noticed her discomfort, and nudged her.

"Stand tall," he told her, "You ain't got nothin' t' be ashamed of."

Twilight took his advice, and raised her head. He was right. She would only encourage the gossip if she was acting like something happened she didn't want anypony to know. Before going to Sweet Apple Acres, Twilight stopped by the Mayor's office, and knocked on the door.

"Wh-Who is it?" she heard.

"It's Twilight Sparkle, Miss Mayor. I'd like to talk to you about something," she said.

The door opened. The mayor's mouth was covered in chocolate.

"Yes?"

"Um, how have you been feeling? I've gotten some reports of some rather unusual behavior lately, and somepony was concerned about you."

"Oh, uh, well, I, uh, I'm fine," the Mayor replied nervously, "No need to worry about me! Hehehe. Nothing wrong at all. Everything's fine!"

"Y'know, I've been cravin' some chocolate," Big Macintosh chimed in.

"NNNO! It's MINE, you can't HAVE any!" the Mayor snarled, and Big Macintosh smiled.

"Well, chocolate DOES have magical properties, so that would explain your sudden craving…" Twilight sighed, "Mayor, I really must insist that you let us in. We're worried about you. We're not going to take your chocolate, I promise."

"That pillow looks REALLY comfortable…" the Mayor muttered, and Twilight Sparkle groaned. She could take care of Big Macintosh, but not her AND the mayor.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners?" the Mayor shook her mane, and she stepped aside, letting them in. To Twilight's surprise, the Mayor's home wasn't a complete wreck. There were boxes of chocolate everywhere, but other than that, it was completely normal.

"Mayor, I think I know why you've got this incredible craving for chocolate," Twilight said, and began to explain the situation.

"I'm going to try to get an expert on this subject as soon as possible. In the meantime, why don't you bring me something that you're always wearing or using? Something you carry with you all the time."

"Well, what about my collar? I always wear my collar," she suggested, taking it off.

"That ought to do it. Big Macintosh has it bad, so I've got to keep him under surveillance, but you look like you're okay. Still, I advise that you come over to the library at least once a day. Don't worry, your secret is safe with us, Mayor."

"Thank you so much, Twilight, I do appreciate this, as well as your discretion. This sort of embarrassment could cost me an election. I'll make sure nopony stands in your way of doing what you need to do, Twilight. And if you make a mistake, I'll make sure that you're not punished, you're only doing what you believe is best. I have no reason to believe you're being negligent. I haven't been feeling myself lately."

With that, Twilight led Big Macintosh back to the farm, where they loaded up a wagon full of his things. As promised, Twilight put a powerful lifting spell on Big Macintosh's harness, so that the magic would satiate his cravings, and made it easier for him to haul the baskets around. The physical exertion seemed to really focus his mind. By the end of the day, they had almost caught up with where they needed to be on the Apple Orchards. Applejack treated them to dinner (leftovers) and sent them on their way again.

It wasn't nearly near bedtime, and by the time they'd returned with all of Big Macintosh's things, Spike had finished all of his chores, and had spent the rest of the day playing with the Cutie Mark Crusaders, helping them, well, crusade. Big Macintosh and Twilight started putting Big Macintosh's books away, when there was a knock on the door. Twilight answered, and it was Lyra and Bon Bon. Bon Bon was rubbing her head against Lyra's horn, draped over the unicorn's back.

"You know what's going on. Do something," Lyra demanded, and Twilight couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

"Big Macintosh, would you please bring me your other pillow?" she asked, and he obeyed, but hesitated in turning it over. Twilight snatched it from Big Macintosh. It was enchanted, just like the other, and Twilight placed it on Bon Bon's back. Nothing happened. In fact, Bon Bon shrugged it off.

"Huh…That usually works…All right, Lyra, do you know how to perform a magic infusion?"

"Well, yeah…I use it to be able to pluck the strings on my instruments. It's real simple stuff."

"Well, try enchanting the pillow," Twilight dispelled the pillow of her enchantment, so as not to cause it to explode.

Lyra's horn glowed, and she zapped the pillow with the spell. Bon Bon seemed to become enthralled when Lyra's magic started up, yelling, 'Oh yes! Yes!' as the spell was cast. When it was finished, Bon Bon finally stepped down from Lyra's back, and she started studying the pillow.

"Finally," Lyra groaned. She stood on her hind legs and stretched her back, "She's been smothering me ever since the doll incident…"

"Yeah, you're not the only one. Big Macintosh might have seriously hurt himself if we hadn't caught him when we did."

Bon Bon was rolling on the pillow.

"Okay, Bon Bon, I love you and all, you're my best friend, but _wow, that is creepy._ I thought it was weird when you were obsessing over my horn…Twilight, what is going on?"

Twilight once again explained Magic addiction, and how it was already affecting Big Macintosh.

"What I find strange is why Bon Bon has a need for YOUR magic…I mean, it was MY spell that caused this…"

"Well, I did sort of his her with a powerful blast when we were fighting over the doll…" Lyra admitted, "And we live together, so that might be it…"

"That's kind of weird," Twilight scowled, and she opened the book she'd first read about the condition, and read that there was a section on victims being addicted to a specific kind or origin of magic.

"Well, what other kinds of symptoms has she had?"

"Well, other than rubbing herself against my horn all the time? That's it. At the expense of _everything else._ She won't even make her chocolates! She just keeps following me around, it's driving me **CRAZY!** I want my friend back!"

"Well, she seems to have been pretty heavily afflicted, but I think we can all help each other, Lyra. I've got another patient who's become obsessed with chocolate. Once Bon Bon has had her fill of pillow, we'll put her to work making lots of chocolates for all those who have been affected. You enchant a box for Bon Bon, and she'll be fine. I'm going to call in a specialist for proper consultation. But I would suggest that you keep her in your company at all times, and keep enchanted items around her for her to be exposed to. When you're playing, make sure she's nearby. Any kind of exposure to your magic will do wonders."

Bon Bon, who was on her back, lying on the pillow, looked around, coherently for the first time. She gave a sheepish smile.

"I overdid it, didn't I?"

"A little," Twilight admitted, "Don't worry, we'll get you fixed up. Listen, Bon Bon, I need a favor…"

**Ten reviews in two days. You people are **_**insane.**_** I love it. Next chapter, the expert is coming in, and things are going from weird to crazy.**

**Fhor you zee, ze bhrain is ze most important orghan in ze botty.**


	5. On the Third Day

Mmm. The library smelled like chocolate.

Twilight had insisted that Bon Bon make her chocolates there in the library, to make sure nothing went wrong (or, more accurately, to be there to fix it when something did.) With Lyra's enchantment, she seemed her normal, overly generous and pipful self, always offering samples to everypony else while she prepared her candies.

"Ah don't think ah should…" Big Macintosh reeled away from the chocolate-covered spatula, and Bon Bon gave him an angry glare, and shoved it closer to his face. With reluctance, Big Mac took the spatula in his mouth, and started licking. Once he had the chocolate on his tongue, he really didn't seem to mind.

Bon Bon happily began carefully pouring the chocolate into their containers, placing the candy, and then pouring chocolate over the fillings. She was completely in her element here, and her stride seemed to have improved over just a couple of hours.

"I much prefer her like this," Lyra said, "She's happiest when she's making chocolate. She's just got this smile, it's infectious. Everything's better in the world when there is chocolate, you know what I mean?"

"I know somepony who might agree with you a little too much on that one," Twilight smiled, "We're going to need a few boxes of Bonbons, for those affected, including her."

"I figured you were planning something like that," Lyra nodded, "Let me guess, I've got to enchant them?"

"Yep. But only the chocolates for her, I'll enchant the others, unless you think you can handle it. Of course, you don't want her eating too many of them. You should enchant all of her food, her bed, that sort of thing, and keep me posted. Swing by every day so I can make sure she's doing all right. It's probably not a good idea to leave her alone, either." 

"Ugh, so I've got to ponysit her all day…I can deal with that," Lyra lamented, "She'll just have to come with me to practice and shows. How long will this go on for?"

"Until it's finished. I honestly don't know. Like I said, I'm going to write to somepony who knows this sort of thing better than I do."

"Wow. Twilight Sparkle admitting she doesn't know everything," Lyra teased, and Twilight rolled her eyes.

"Does this peanut butter taste good to you?" Bon Bon asked, shoving a gob of the stuff in Twilight's face. She seemed very intense about it. Twilight reached for something to scoop it off of Bon Bon's hoof, but the mare pressed it towards Twilight's face, and she took the hint, and slurped it right off of Bon Bon's hoof.

"It tastes fine. A little on the sweet side.."

"I knew it. The honey…Do you have any non-honey peanut butter?"

"Yes, in the pantry," Twilight pointed with her hoof, "Lyra, does she do that often?"

"Ugh, you have no idea…I always keep a bag of some salty snacks, she's always shoving sweets in my mouth. Artists, you know?" Lyra shook her mane, "It's all I can do every day to run it all off…I think I've gained weight anyway…"

Nonsense! You're a beautiful pony, Lyra! Don't you agree, Big Macintosh?"

He gave an inattentive 'Ay-yup' in response.

"Thanks, Twilight. It's good to hear somepony say it once in a while."

"Done!" they heard from the kitchen, and Bon Bon presented a large tray of bonbons for them to marvel at. It wasn't just a tray of chocolate, it was a display of art, and they all knew it. Each candy had been made with meticulous planning and dedication, no two looking exactly the same.

"All right, now for the finishing touch," Lyra said. She took a deep breath, and charged her horn, and let it go, ignoring Big Macintosh and Bon Bon's gazes of wonder and desire of the pony's horn. When the spell was finished, Lyra looked somewhat tired. Bon Bon's gaze went from Lyra to the chocolates, and Twilight grabbed most of them with her telekinesis, placing them neatly in boxes.

"You can keep those. These are for somepony else," Twilight said. She produced a bag of bits, and handed them to Bon Bon, "Payment, for the chocolates. I insist."

Twilight put a bow on two of the boxes, and placed another in the pantry. She stood in front of Big Macintosh.

"Now, the chocolates in the pantry are _off limits, _do you here? I don't want you gorging yourself on chocolates and making yourself sick. It might feel good when you do it, but you'll _hate _yourself afterward."

Bon Bon had already eaten three of the chocolates, and seemed ashamed under Lyra's disappointed gaze. Big Macintosh bit his lip, and nodded.

"I think I should get started on those preparations," Lyra said, putting the rest of the treats into another box, and putting them on her back. Bon Bon gazed at the box, a crazed look of desire in her eye, and Lyra scowled, "Do not touch the box."

Bon Bon's head lowered, and she gave Lyra big, adorable, 'Please?' eyes. Lyra rolled hers, and took out a single chocolate, and handed it to her friend, which Bon Bon savored as they trotted out of the library. Lyra gave one final 'Thank you!' just as they left. Twilight turned to Big Macintosh.

"It's late. We should wind down for bed."

"Kin I jus' have one?"

"Bed."

"But-"

"BED."

"Fahn!" Big Macintosh huffed, "Kin I do some readin' on the porch first? It's a beautiful naht…"

"Well, I can certainly agree to that," Twilight said with a smile, and she picked out a book, and met Big Macintosh on the porch. Owlicious was there to keep them company for a little while, but eventually grew bored, hungry, or both, and flew off. The silence was palpable as they both just read, in silence, without anypony saying anything, enjoying both the subtleties and grandeur of the Ponyville night sky. Big Macintosh was the first one to go to bed, and Twilight sealed his room with a spell, but she decided to stay up a little bit longer before going to bed herself.

That night, she was not awoken by Big Macintosh touching the forcefield, to her surprise. He'd slept fairly well.

"Best night I've had in days," he admitted, "I was plum tired. I could go fer strechin' mah muscles though. We still have more t' do on the farm. Mind if we head down there t'day?"

"Well, if you don't mind me doing some studying. I'm a little behind with everything going on, and I'd like to start committing some of my observations to paper. I'm afraid I won't be much help today."

"That's fine," Big Macintosh assured her. Spike managed to crawl out of his bed, and slumped into the kitchen, and pulled out leftover, sat at the table, and started eating. He didn't notice Big Mac doing the same until halfway through breakfast. Twilight was preparing some materials for Spike to send a letter before grabbing a bite herself, and she saw the moment of realization. Spike, the fork still in his mouth, slowly turned to Big Macintosh, his eyes wide. The draft pony gave Spike a pleasant smile.

"I forgot you were here…" Spike admitted.

"It is usually just us two," Twilight explained, "He's not used to having anypony else at breakfast."

"I know th'feelin'. When Applejack was born, it were like havin' a screamin' stranger at every meal."

Twilight finished getting the letter materials ready, and fished out some food for herself, and relaxed with the boys. It was a quiet meal, but she didn't mind, it was nice to have a quiet breakfast.

"So, Twilight, what do we have to do today?"

"Well, Big Macintosh wants to do more work on the farm, and I'd like to commit some of my observations to paper. So, once you finish your chores, you can have most of the day off, but we will be having company later tonight. But first, I need you to take a letter."

Spike darted and grabbed the materials, the quill at the ready.

"Dear Doctor Oblong. My name is Twilight Sparkle, and I am writing to you because I am hoping to get your opinion on three Magic Addiction cases…"

Twilight dictated the situation without giving away personal details of the patients, and asking for what his opinion was on her methods and precautions, and the like. Spike couldn't burn this letter; it would have to be sent by mailpony, but Twilight was fairly sure that she had acquired the correct address. Doctor Medul Oblong had contributed significantly to that section of the book, she had read in the index, and it was a recent edition. The biographical information that was included showed that he wasn't that old, and was doing research in a prestigious Manehattan university. With any luck, he would get the letter within a few days, and would write her back quickly.

The letter took longer than she thought it would, as it was coming upon noon by the time they left the library. Twilight had forgotten all about being embarrassed, though she still got funny looks from the ponies around when they passed through the town. Twilight didn't even notice. Let them gossip, and talk behind her back; she was confident in the truth, and had no reason to be ashamed of other ponies' assumptions, though she would have to do some dispelling to prevent them from getting out of hand…

They stopped by the post office first, where they were nearly run over by a swooping Ditzy Doo as she darted off to deliver more mail.

"That pony…" Twilight muttered. She looked to the sky, checking for anvils. When she was confident that she was quite safe and protected by a roof, she turned to the mailpony behind the desk. He was a tall, older pony with a letter cutie mark, a navy blue coat, and a white mane.

"Hello! I've got a letter to mail off," Twilight said, and she handed him the letter.

"All righty, to Manehattan. We've got an experimental delivery system that'll send the letter strait to their offices today and save a lotta time, but it's twice the price."

"Well, I can afford that, and this is a bit important. But…Experimental?"

"Well, there's a chance that the letter will burn and won't be received at all. But, we'll make a copy of your letter, just in case, if you don't mind us doing so."

"By all means."

Twilight watched as he unrolled the letter, and pressed it in what she assumed was a magical book (from Big Macintosh's gaze mostly.) The postmaster was kind enough to show Twilight in action. It was pretty simple, really. The book needed to be loaded with ink, but when a letter was pressed onto the page, it copied the contents, creating a perfect duplicate. The postmaster rolled up the scroll again, and walked into the back. She heard a 'Phoomp!' and he returned with a smile.

"It went through just fine! You letter should be received by tomorrow or the day after at latest."

"Why thank you so much!" Twilight shot him a pleasant grin.

"My pleasure," the postmaser replied with a nod, and they went on their way to the farm, where there was still yet more work to be done, and Big Macintosh was glad to be back in his natural element. The sunshine and fresh air put Twilight in a good mood as she scratched away with her notes.

Eventually, Big Macintosh's chores were finished, and they had to return to the library, since Twilight was expecting the mayor. Eventually, she did slip into the library. The mayor seemed better composed than the last time Twilight had seen her. For one, her mouth wasn't smeared with chocolate. Her mane was better brushed, and she didn't have a strange, crazed look in her eye.

"And how are you feeling today, Mayor?'

"Much better, thank you. I actually managed to get some work done. After what happened, the only thing I could think of was chocolate…"

"Well, I've found a way to get the best of both worlds," Twilight informed her, producing one of the boxes of bonbons. She checked to make sure that they were all there, and the chocolates were quite safe.

"These have been enchanted. But they're still chocolates. Don't eat too many at once," Twilight instructed. The Mayor pursed her lips and nodded.

"Thank you, Twilight. I just did not feel like myself until you helped me," the Mayor commented. Twilight took the chance to look for physical signs, such as the Mayor's coat, her eyes, and her teeth, for signs of recent neglect. She noticed that the Mayor's collar was a little sweaty around the neck.

"Did you take your collar off at all?" she asked, and the Mayor looked away.

"Mayor, you've got to take it off once in a while. You'll get a rash. Tomorrow, if you have any others, I'll enchant those, too. In the meantime…" Twilight looked around, and pulled a blanket out of her linens closet, and imbued it with magic. She draped it over the Mayor's back, "At this rate I'm going to run out of linens…"

The Mayor took her leave, and Twilight returned to the kitchen to start preparing dinner, when she caught Big Macintosh red handed with the box of chocolates hanging from his mouth. Twilight glared, and Big Macintosh's eyes gave her an innocent puppy-dog look.

"You may have one before dinner," she conceded, and Big Macintosh was more than happy to make use of her kindness, picking out the biggest one in the box, and putting it away.

Until after dinner anyway.

**Okay, this chapter ended up going waaaay longer than I thought it would, and it dragged on a little, but some of these details are important.**


	6. Professionals

Twilight was woken up by something hitting her front door.

Startled, she darted down the stairs to see what it was; it was Ditzy Doo, her mailbag completely overfilled with stuff.

"Ditzy, it's not even noon! What are you doing here?"

"Letter for you!" the mailpony declared, and she handed Twilight…The mailbag. Twilight took a look inside, and found that it was full of books and scrolls, all addressed to her! She deactivated the spell around Big Macintosh's room, and he stepped out.

"Help me with these," she instructed, and he obeyed, lifting the books and letters out of the bag. At the bottom, Twilight found a scroll that had a seal on it. It looked newer than the rest. Twilight thanked Ditzy for her diligence, and the mailpony flew away. Twilight opened the scroll and read.

"Dear Twilight Sparkle,

"Thank you for writing me about this. I am flattered that you thought to contact me first about this issue, and I would be more than glad to help. I have sent these books and letters to assist you in researching and treating this issue. Magic addiction can be varied and quite serious if not properly handled, and from what you have told me, you have been handling this situation with tact, wisdom, and professionalism. For that, I applaud you.

"Given the nature of Magic Addiction, however, and in inexperience, I do not believe simple consultation will suffice. You will require the personal attention and advice of a professional. For that, I elect myself, and I will make best haste to Ponyville. I have your return address, so no need for directions, I am no stranger to your town.

"The books and letters I have provided to you are for you to keep and study. Since I wrote most of them myself, I do not require additional copies. They should serve as a handy reference and research material for you.

"I should be in Ponyville by the time you read this letter. I look forward to meeting you.

"Sincerely,

"Dr. Medul Oblong, MD, PhD."

"He's coming here?," Twilight chirped smiling, "Oh, wow, he's coming to see ME! Big Macintosh, Doctor Oblong is a PROFESSIONAL! He's one of the best in his field! Oh, this is so exciting!"

"Well, don't fergit that he's here to help you with, uh, me. Ye can't spend the whole tahm just pickin' his brain."

"That's true…Oh! We should tidy up! There's so much to do!"

There was a knock on the door. Twilight opened it, fearing that it was Dr. Oblong come early. It was Fluttershy.

"Oh, hi, Fluttershy! What can I help you with?"

"Hi, Twilight, um, Pinkie Pie wanted us all to meet her at Sugarcube Corner. She didn't tell me why, she just asked me to bring you. If that's okay…"

"Well, I am expecting company…But he did say he knew Ponyville, so I'll leave him a note on the door, and one for Spike for when he wakes up. Oh, we haven't even had breakfast yet!"

"Ah'm sure Pinkie Pie will be shovin' cupcakes down our throats," Big Macintosh noted, and Twilight agreed. She scribbled down a pair of quick notes, and followed Fluttershy to Sugarcube Corner, where their other friends had assembled in Pinky's apartment. The place was dark, the windows closed, and only a single light was on that illuminated the seven guests. They could see Pinky sitting in the shadows, and there was somepony else sitting next to her, but they could discern no details.

"You have any idea wut's goin' on?" Applejack asked her brother.

"A-nope," he replied. Suddenly, two lights in front of them turned on. Pinkie Pie was sitting next to a pony wearing a medical apron and a stethoscope wrapped around his neck. He was definitely an older pony, with wrinkles around his mouth and beneath his eyes. His normally red mane had been grayed over the years, and his pale yellow coat was nearing white. He wasn't so old that either was completely gray, though.

"Today, ve vill be exhamining a peculiar soobject. Zhis peenk ponee has displayed erratic, unyoosual behavior atypical of social norms. Zhere haff been many reports of her botty making odd predictions outside of her control. Zees suggests zhat zere is somefink wrong with zhe bhrain.

"I make zees assumption because it ees alvways ze bhrain. Zhe soobject has an almost euphoric outlook, even in zhe face of unspeakable danger and horror. She has a history of interacting vith those who are not there, particularly during times of emotional or mental distress. I am afhraid zat zhis is ees von of zhe most serious cases I haff ever encountered in my career."

"What's the diagnosis, Doc? Is there a cure?" Pinkie Pie asked, a frown on her face.

"I am afhraid zhere is no cure for your condition, girl. I am afhraid zhat zis is permanent. For you see, you have zhe distinction of…being Pinky Pie."

Twilight facehoofed.

"And while zhere is no cure, zhere is therapy."

"Yes?" Pinkie Pie's eyes went wide with hope.

"My diagnosis…"

"Yes?"

"Fhor your conditions…"

"Yes?"

"Is to party."

"YES!" Pinkie Pie jumped into the air, and the lights came on, revealing a Pinkie Pie Party all prepared and ready. There was a banner that said, in pink, 'Welcome Uncle Medul!' There was, of course, cake and punch and presents and pin-the-tail-on-the-pony and, naturally, Gummi, staring vacantly into space next to a phonograph, his favorite song playing. Twilight stared at Pinkie Pie and Dr. Oblong, her mouth agape. Everyone else looked rather confused.

"Uncle medul, I want you to meet all my friends! This is Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle,a dn Applejack's big brother, Big Macintosh. Everyone, this is my great-uncle-"

"Doctor Medul Oblong, celebrated neurologist, psychiatrist, and arcanologist. Specializing in the combination of the three studies."

"And a beeg fhan of my great-niece's fantasteek parties!" he added, taking a sip from his cup of punch. Everypony exchanged glances.

"I got your letter yesterday. When letters are sent to zhe university, they are usually rushed through zhe postal system. When I realized what was going on, and where you lived, I decided to make zhe trip, not only to help vith zhe addicted, but also to see Pinkie Pie," he explained, "It ees not a trip I make as often as I'd like. Eet is goot to meet you in person."

He shook Twilight's hoof, but her head was spinning with questions.

"How did you get here so quickly?" she asked, and he smiled.

"I know a goot shuttling service," he replied. He looked to Big Macintosh. He grabbed something out from behind his apron, and, still keeping it concealed from him, moved it around, watching Big Macintosh's gaze. Sure enough, the stallion's eyes kept on Medul's hoof.

"You must be one of zhe patients," he noted, and he handed Big Macintosh a lollipop, which Big Macintosh took gladly, "I'll exhamine you later. In the meantime, ve haff to party! Eet ees part uff Pinkie's therapy."

"I know!" Pinkie Pie chirped, "I'm so very ill!"

"I'll say," Rainbow Dash replied, socking Pinkie Pie in the shoulder, "If how awesome your parties are related to crazy you are, then Pinkie, you're insane!"

"Aww, thanks, Ranbow Dash!" Pinkie Pie socked her back, and Rainbow Dash ended up sliding across the floor. Twilight Sparkle couldn't help but laugh at the sight, "Now let's get CRAZY!"

Sure enough, the music and laughter from the upstairs had brought attention to Sugarcube Corner, and the Cakes immediately took to baking, knowing that ponies were going to start partying very soon. It started, of all of the ponies, with Lyra and Bon Bon looking for Twilight Sparkle. Evidently, Bon Bon's tongue had started swelling up.

"Right this way, girls. Doctor! This is Bon Bon, one of the other patients. Her tongue has swelled up, is this normal?"

Bon Bon opened her mouth for the doctor to take a closer look, and he nodded.

"Dah. For ponees who haff been leecking a unikhorn's horn vizout any khind of real magic resistance."

"Whose horn would Bon Bon be licking?" Lyra asked, scowling.

"She ees de von who has been addicted to her friend's magic, da?"

"Yeah…"

"Zhat means you are zhe friend in qvestion?"

"Yeah-Oh…OH! EWW! EW! EW! EW!" Lyra ran off, her face holding an expression of disgust. Dr. Oblong turned to Bon Bon.

"You should be ashamed of yourself. Even in your condition."

Bon Bon hung her head.

"Baaaat…Zis is a partee. Have foon. Ze svelling vill go avay vif time. Poonch vill help."

Bon Bon nodded, and went to the punch bowl, and, with Rarity's help, managed to drink some.

"Will it really?" Twilight asked, and the Doctor shook his head.

"No, but she should stay. After all, zis is a partee!"

Lyra eventually emerged from the bathroom, her horn now scrubbed clean. Pinkie Pie saw her misery, and handed a present to her. Lyra smiled, and opened it. It was a nice, gem-encrusted sweater, a Rarity creation. Lyra thanked Pinkie, and walked up to Bon Bon, who hung her head in shame again.

"It's okay," she assured her friend, "We'll get you better real soon."

The Cutie Mark Crusaders showed up next, looking for Rarity, to see if she would make another cape for their newest member (Dinky Doo.) Upon realizing there was a party going on, they completely forgot that they needed a fourth cape. Nopony was quite sure who was next, but within a couple of hours, the entire building was full of ponies, very few of them knowing why they were partying. It was a Pinkie Pie Party. Did it matter?

Twilight found out firsthoof that Big Macintosh liked to dance-and he was pretty good at it, too. Someone had pulled out a fiddle and started play, and Big Macintosh seemed to take it from there, dancing alone at first. His hooves moved almost in a tap-dance like movement, and he was not afraid to follow through with the rest of his body as he danced around. Everypony gave him some space, and they started chanting him on.

Of course, Applejack took that as an invitation to show Big Macintosh whatfor, dancing no less strong, but with a mare's touch. When the two siblings simply started dancing alongside them, Applebloom jumped between them, doing everything she could to follow her siblings, and not doing very well, falling over several times. The Apple siblings slowed down for Applebloom, and Scootaloo entering the dance floor brought the pace down to the point that Applebloom could follow, and everypony else started dancing, too. Twilight was content, at first, to chat and laugh, when she found herself being tugged into the middle of the dance floor. Twilight wasn't much of a dancer, but she did what she could to follow everypony else's lead.

Twilight wasn't sure when she and Big Macintosh returned to the library, but she was sure that it was pretty late. When she'd returned, she realized that she'd never told Spike where she was going to be, or what she was doing, and he'd ended up spending all day in the library.

"Oh, Spike missed the party…" Twilight lamented, putting his blanket over him, "I didn't even think of him. I'll have to make it up to him for all of his hard work since this all started."

"Ah'm sure Pinkie Pie would be more than happy to oblige ye," Big Macintosh assured her.

"I'm sure she will," Twilight Sparkle laughed, "I had fun. Thanks for dragging me into the dance floor."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and climbed the stairs to her room. He turned an even brighter shade of red, and went to bed. At first his mind was on how much fun he'd had at the party, and vowed to attend more in the future. Then he remembered Pinkie's odd uncle. And then the realized that pony was going to be studying Big Macintosh personally the next day.

The thought haunted his dreams.


End file.
